Academic Adventures
by Ganeshi
Summary: University, the land of opportunity. A place where one can seize the day, but that's not all Sasuke's wanting to seize. SasuNaru . . . maybe a little KakaIru and various other pairings later on. You will be forewarned in the chapter in case you really don't like said pairing.
1. Ramen Regrets

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT! repeat DO NOT own Naruto . . . yet.

Author Note: There isn't going to be a regular update schedule for this, but I won't spit fire at people asking updates from me, it's only natural to want the rest when you've had a taste of AWESOME.

Some things you ought to know: Programs of Study and Class References

Lee – Phys ED

Gaara – Social Work

Naruto – Theatrics

Shikamaru – Engineering

Kiba – Veterinary School

Sasuke – Arts, possible Ed Sec Engl

Chouji – Culinary Arts

PEDS 203 – Skill acquisition and performance

PSYCO 323- Infant and child development

PSYCO 327 – adolescent development

DRAMA 150 – Introduction to Dramatic Process

More will be added as people get mentioned/appear. Now on with the show!

* * *

"Ra-men ra-men ra-ra-ra-men ra-men ra-men ra-me-men!" Naruto sang happily, ode to joy style as he bound happily across campus to the cafeteria. It was Friday, his favourite day of the week not only because it signified the weekend was with reach but it was also half-off ramen day in the main cafeteria at the university! Nothing could break his spirit on today. 'Not clouds, not Sakura pushing him away, not homework, and especially not that damn Uchiha.' He thought as he spotted the dark haired boy at the end of the cafeteria line.

Determined not to be put off his good mood, Naruto stepped in line behind the guy and did his best to ignore the standard glare he received for being anywhere within fifty feet of the bastard. He would take it personally if ol'duck-butt didn't do it to everything. Naruto still swears he saw the Uchiha glare his beansprout to death back when they were in grade school. Pushing these thoughts from his mind Naruto focused on the heavenly aroma ahead of him. As he came up to the sweet old lady behind the counter he noticed the hand-written sign saying they were out of ramen.

'This can't be happening!' Naruto screamed internally. The sound of the sweet old lady laughing broke him from his inner turmoil. He looked at her questioningly. "I know you, you silly boy. Here every day asking for the same thing, that's why I saved two bowls just for you." She smiled sweetly passing them over the counter. Naruto could have kissed her as he happily took the tray she handed him. "Thanks lady, you have no idea how awesome you are right now!" He said flashing her one of his most dashing smiles before heading to the cashier.

After paying for his food Naruto scanned to room for the tell-tale red and green that stood out so well from the crowd. "Naruto, over here!" He heard someone yell on the other side of the cafeteria. Bingo. "Hey Lee, Gaara, what's crack-a-lackin'?" He asked taking a seat next to the red-head. "It is wonderful! Friday's are great. Double PEDS 203 with Gai!" Lee cheered. "Gaara, what about you?" Naruto asked. "Nothing really. I've got PSYCO 323 and 327 with Iruka this afternoon." He said nonchalantly. "Sounds interesting, I myself have DRAMA 150 with Anko right after lunch! I've always felt the stage called to me!" Naruto said hoisting up his bowl of ramen to pose Hamlet style. It would have worked too, except for the person blocking the way who was now wearing said ramen.

Naruto who hadn't been looking sat frozen as he watched Lee's eye widen, Gaara even looked interested in the proceedings. 'Ah, man. Who the hell did I hit?' Naruto thought nervously. Compiling his best I'm-sorry-and-you-should-forgive-me-for-it smiles he turned to the un-intended target. "He-he, sorry about that . . . Sasuke?" *CRUNCH* Naruto had no time to think on what was happening as Sasuke gave him a good right hook before storming off.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

'Today's the day Uchiha! It's been almost five years and you haven't done anything. No more being a coward!' Sasuke thought glaring at his sandwich so hard it was starting to toast. He stood up determinedly from the table and strode over to wear the blonde boy and the other two freaks were sitting.

He was just about to open his mouth, when all of a sudden a bowl of ramen came flying at him. Standing in complete shock, the dobe still didn't know who he had hit. He turned around with that adorable little smile but Sasuke was way-beyond-pissed. When the blonde one spoke, that voice, Sasuke snapped and unleashed a fearsome right hook onto his assailant before turning and stomping away to hide his face, which was now red with embarrassment.

Finally making it out of the cafeteria Sasuke realized he still had noodles all over him and started picking them off angrily. 'Stupid dobe, stupid ramen, stupid shirt, stupid timing, stupid . . . stupid sky.' He thought, wondering how he could back at that blonde idiot for what he did.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

'Ah man, he looks pissed.' Naruto coward somewhat as he watched the raging Uchiha nearly run right over a small, shy looking girls. Just as he was thinking he should get up and go after him he was distracted by a new addition to their table. "Crikey, it's the ever elusive engineering student, one of the rarest specimens at KU, only seen in the social environment a handful of times per year. We need to approach with caution so as to not scare him off." Naruto said prodding Shikamaru with his fork. "Knock it off Naruto. I had a class that got postponed so I thought I should grab something to eat for once." Shikamaru growled. "Good to have you here pal." Naruto said slapping him on the back and making a mental note to go apologize to Sasuke later.

"Hey has anyone seen Kiba or Chouji anywhere?" Naruto asked. They usually always had lunch together. "Chouji has an extra-long block today, said they got some professional coming in to do some demos." Shikamaru said through bites of food. "Uhuh, and Kiba?" he prompted. "How should I know, I'm not his keeper." Shikamaru droned. Naruto was about to argue when, speak of the devil, Kiba sat down nervously, looking around. "Hey Kiba!" Lee greeted and Kiba nearly jumped a foot out of his chair. "Whoa man. Chill, you look like you just robbed a bank." Naruto said and Kiba laughed uneasily. "You didn't rob a bank did you?" Naruto asked, concerned at Kiba's weird behaviour.

Before he could answer the front of his sweater gave a little yip, and a furry white head poked out. "Uh Kiba, why did you suddenly sprout another head?" He asked, eyeing the fluffy protrusion. "Ok, don't tell anyone, but he was just so adorable, and they were going to put him down you know, just cause they had one too many dogs, there's nothing wrong with him so I just couldn't let them do it." He said smiling at the dog inside of his jacket. Everyone had stopped to look at the dog who was proceeding to climb onto the table. Lee reached out to pet it and it almost took his hand off. "Ok now that that's sorted out, why exactly is he here?" Shikamaru asked eyeing the dog warily. "I just have to keep him hidden until after two o'clock then I'll have the time to take him home. I was kind of wondering if maybe one of you guys could watch him for me while I'm in class." Kiba pleaded. When no one looked ready to come forward Naruto sighed and agreed to take the dog, his class wasn't really all that important today anyways. "Thanks a bunch Naruto." Kiba said ecstatically, dropping the dog into Naruto's lap before jetting off to his class.

Noticing the time, the other three left quickly as well, leaving Naruto alone at the table. "Well . . . uh . . . you, what shall we do?" Naruto asked, looking at the dog, the dog looked back. 'Well, I did need to go find Sasuke to apologize for earlier.' Naruto thought, eyeing the dog. "Come on, let's go see if Sasuke likes dogs." Naruto said, tucking the pup underneath his arm, and heading for the exit.

* * *

Ganeshi: That wasn't all bad . . . . was it?

Sasuke: Are you kidding, that was terrible, I was barely in it!

Gaara: Like you have the right to complain, I had one line! You got an entire section devoted to you.

Ganeshi: It's ok Gaara-kun, I'll try and give you more screen time in the future.

Naruto: Hey Sauske, what's up with this part in the middle?

Sasuke: Shut . . . kill . . .

Kiba: Has anyone seen Akamaru. I can't find him.

Shikamaru: No one cares about your dumb dog, gah this is such a drag.

Ganeshi: Best to end things here *dodges random flying projectile* . . . uh reviews welcome, valid criticisms even more so. Don't want to hear about my grammar or punctuation though, seriously.


	2. Apologies and Accidents

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto . . . or Sasuke . . . or sweet sweet Itachi.

Things you many want to know: Programs of Study

Kankuro - Law

Author's Note: My friend who proof reads these for me told me I should try spacing stuff out more so there's less huge chucks of text, so I tried it, let me know if it's better of worse.

On with the show?

* * *

'Die plant! Die Die DIE!' Sasuke thought glaring at the potted plant in the corner of his dorm room. In the aftermath of his rage, he'd decided he could use the afternoon off. Being sure the lecture on _The Wide Sargasso Sea_ would go on without him, he resigned himself to lying on his bed and glaring at the various inanimate objects around the room. 'I can't believe he hit me with a bowl of ramen. God I'm going to stink for weeks.' He thought. The plant was spared a gruesome death when Sasuke heard someone open the door. Setting his glare to disintegrate he looked at the jack-ass who thought they could just barge into his room.

* * *

NARUTO'S POV

'Damn, where does Sasuke live anyways?' Naruto thought as he started asking people if they knew where he lived. Naruto knew Sasuke lived in residence, he just didn't know which one. Every now and then Naruto had to shift the dog at his side, resulting in an indignant growl form the dog. Finally Naruto knew he had to do something about it.

"If I put you down, are you going to run away on me?" Naruto asked, looking for some kind of response. The dog stopped squirming at the word down, so Naruto took it as a good sign. He placed the white pup on the ground and took a cautious step back, ready to leap into action if the dog got any smart ideas. However, it just sat there looking up at him like he crazy.

"Good doggy." Naruto patted its head. Turned around, and took a couple of steps before looking back to make sure the dog was going to follow him. It did. After wandering for what felt like forever he finally came across his salvation. He never thought he'd be so happy to spot a fan girl in his entire life.

"Oi! You with the braids, can you tell me where I can find Sasuke?" He asked, too annoyed at the task he had undertaken to worry about being completely polite. The girl blushed, giggled then ran away. 'Useless. Absolutely useless.' Naruto thought as he looked around for some sort of clue where to look. And then it hit him . . . literally. Rubbing the back of his head he looked for the cause of this sudden attack on his person. That's when he seen the book, it had to be almost as thick as his arm and hardcover. 'What the . . .' he thought looking around for where this might have come from. That's when he seen the guy on the floor, buried under a stack of books.

"Hey buddy, you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Shiny. Just Shiny" The man answered as he began re-piling his books, he looked awfully familiar but Naruto just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Uh, that's good . . . I think." Naruto said. "I wish I could stay and help but I'm trying to find my buddy who life in the dorm halls. Maybe you've heard of him, he's an Uchiha." He asked hopefully.

"Sorry can't say that I have. But if you're sure he lives in Res why not just look up his name in the dorm phone book?" The man suggested, heaving all his books back into his arms.

"D-dorm . . . phone . . . book?" Naruto said, shocked. He'd been running around all this time and there was a bloody DORM PHONE BOOK!

"Yeah, you know the thing with all the names, room numbers, and their corresponding phone numbers." The man said. Naruto almost passed out. Shaking himself out of it he asked the guy his name so he could thank him properly. "Kankuro, I think you know my brother though, Gaara."

"That's who you are! I was trying to figure that out since you looked familiar. Well, good luck with your books" Naruto eyes the piled worriedly "and thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Kankuro said weaving away. Pumped about his new discovery, Naruto realized he had no idea where said phone book was. It didn't take long to find one though. He managed to snag the attention of an RA who stopped him, asking what he was doing there, because he looked lost. Naruto wondered how she knew he was lost and she told him that she would remember if any of the residence looked as fine as he did, causing him to blush a little before clearing his throat and asking for the book. Naruto silently praised that Sasuke was the only Uchiha in the dorm, and quickly made his way to the room.

On his way there he got caught up in thinking about his apology, and without thinking when he reached the room, he just opened the door and walked in. Stunned at his actions, he stopped in his tracks and the fierce Uchiha glare turned from the plant, who had probably never done anything wrong, to him.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke growled. This is something else to be added to the list of things I'm going to make him pay for one day.

Naruto just stood there, too stunned by his actions, mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to make words come out. 'Come on brain, work! Say it with me, I think I can, I think I can, I know I'm not. Speak damn you!' Naruto thought, trying to get it together.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde whose brain had clearly stopped functioning. Smirking, Sasuke took the chance to give him a one over. Tanned skin, hair blonde enough to make the sun jealous, and it was all complemented by a tight orange shirt, and ass-shaping olive cargos. Since the boy still hadn't come out of it, he decided to speed things along.

"Naruto, what are you doing in my room?" Sasuke growled, only slightly nervous of the outcome if the blonde didn't stop looking so delectable.

"Sasuke I-I'm sorry!" Naruto blurted out.

"Sorry for what, the ramen in my face, the bursting into my room without permission, or for the fact that your dog is peeing on my floor?!" Sasuke growled as he noticed the pup. Oh yeah, that dog was going on the list. Naruto looked around to see the little white pup with its leg lifted on the ramen shirt. 'Damn dog!' Naruto freaked 'You're going to get me killed!' After the dog finished its business he trotted away, happy with his work, to sit behind Naruto. Sasuke crossed the room to grab the shirt (an unsoiled part) and chuck it in the trash.

"You . . . owe me a new shirt." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. 'Naruto, I'm putting up with this for Naruto.' He thought. Naruto nodded, jaw hanging open. Sasuke shook his head wondering what he actually saw in the blonde. Sasuke scribbled down his number and thrust it at Naruto. "Here, take this, you owe me one. I have your number already, and I'll be calling when I want to cash that in." Sasuke said, not explaining why exactly Naruto needed his number for all of this, but in his current state, he took the opportunity to make some sort of progress.

Naruto just nodded again "Uhuh." He managed some form of verbal cue as Sasuke turned him around and pushed him towards the door. "Now get out and take that flea-bitten mutt with you. Bye." He said shutting the door behind the pair.

Out in the hall, Naruto stood there. "What the hell just happened?" he asked himself before wandering away confusedly, wondering when Kiba was going to be done his classes.

Inside the room Sasuke sighed, that blonde, god like creature could be so idiotic. He decided he'd wasted enough of his afternoon and grabbed one of his textbooks to get some reading done. Lying on his bed felt so comfortable that before long he nodded off.

A sharp rapping on his door woke him from his nap, it was still light out so he couldn't have been asleep that long. "Just a minute." He said standing up and stretching, not realizing how stiff he would be after lying there. He hobbled (gracefully, Uchiha's have to do everything with grace) to the door and did his best to straighten out before opening it.

"Oh it's you." Sasuke said, glaring at the figure that had dared to darken his doorway. 'What could he possibly want now?' Sasuke grumbled inwardly.

"Why little brother, is it so odd that I should come visit you in your . . . humble abode." Itachi said, striding past Sasuke, looking around the room with disdain. Itachi had chosen to stay at home with mother and father during his schooling while Sasuke himself decided to take up residence in one of the dorm halls they had available. Sure it wasn't the Uchiha mansion, but it was freedom.

"Yes." Sasuke replied suspiciously. He didn't trust Itachi, hadn't in years. There were only a handful of reasons why he could be here, now, and Sasuke was betting for the worst.

"Well as you know, as a member of the Uchiha family you're expected to attend all events hosted by our parents. You know the charity balls, soiree's, birthday parties, meet-n-greets and the like. So imagine the surprise father got when he goes to introduce a prominent socialite, with people in all the highest places, to his sons only to make it his son and the ungrateful bastard he raised for nineteen years." Itachi smirked.

"So what are you, their enforcer?" Sasuke asked. He had tried to tell his father he didn't give a flying rat's ass about being inducted into high society. He didn't listen, though he never did.

"No, I'm simply the messenger. Keep it up though and I might just become that. Father's not happy. In fact he's downright furious. His word, and I believe this to be an exact quote, 'Tell Sasuke he had better make an appearance at Sunday's ball, or so help me god, I'll get him kicked out of that god-forsaken university and make sure he will never work in this town, EVER!'. That sounds pretty serious to me little brother. Now why not be a good boy and go the ball this weekend. Hell, bring a date, he won't care as long as you show up." Itachi said, glancing at the tiny (in comparison to the mansion, the room is actually quite spacious by normal standards) room once more before walking out the door, waving his hand behind him.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, practically convulsing with rage. 'How dare he threaten me! Why is it so important that I go to these boring events? Fine if he wants me there so bad, I'll go and make it a party to remember.' Sasuke thought, laughing evilly he reached for his cell. Punching in the number he waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey so soon?" The voice on the other side asked.

Ginning maniacally Sasuke ignored the question and asked "How would you like to come to a party this weekend Naruto?"

* * *

Ganeshi: So, bet you didn't see that coming? Suprised . . . so am I. To be honest I really have no idea where this is all headed but I have a good feeling that there will be pie . . . . . . . and cake, I don't discriminate.

Naruto: Will there be ramen?

Ganeshi: Perhaps, but I'm sorry Naruto, it's unlikely. At least not for a while. I have some for you now though. *hold out bowl*

Naruto: Hooray!

Sasuke: *knocks bowl out of hands* Hn, that's for the damn mutt peeing on my shirt.

Naruto: *sniffling* That's cruel Sasuke, real real cruel.

Ganeshi: *nodding* Oh well. Please reveiw, if possible, it is your personal time you would be spending on doing so. I don't expect anyone to favorite this yet, there's not enough too it just now to really judge such a commitment.


End file.
